


Beachcombers

by LaJefa (ElJefe)



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElJefe/pseuds/LaJefa
Summary: I considered having this conclude with Andy calling or texting Miranda from her apartment while they were each preparing for work.The *only* logical conclusion would be Andy coming to work without panties on, which would result in a work better penned by teeny, jas, etc.What would you have preferred?





	Beachcombers

Miranda hummed as she applied the finishing touches of her makeup. Searching the packed drawer of her vanity for a bronzer brush, she ran a finger across mementos from their stay at the beach house.

A seashell Cassidy found by the boardwalk, with splotch of brown and white bearing a remarkable resemblance to Patricia, one that Caroline fished out of the sea with a lovely pearled surface, and from Andréa, a multitude of colors, each with their own memory...cerulean (of course) on the dock, pale green from that hidden cove discovered on a moonlit walk, and fished between the cushions on the yacht - bright pink, that resembled the flush of her cheeks when...

PRIESTLY!!

“I’m right here darling, there is no need to shout.” Discretely closing the drawer, she turned to her glowering lover who was delightfully naked from the waist down. 

“I know for a fact that Martha did the laundry today and yet I have no panties. Care to explain?”

Despite maintaining an innocent expression, she had the grace to blush...

**Author's Note:**

> I considered having this conclude with Andy calling or texting Miranda from her apartment while they were each preparing for work. 
> 
> The *only* logical conclusion would be Andy coming to work without panties on, which would result in a work better penned by teeny, jas, etc.
> 
> What would you have preferred?


End file.
